List of original series and programs broadcast by Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network Original Series Original series Original animated series Original live-action/animation series Original live-action series European co-productions Current programming This is a list of currently running/rerunning programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Current original animated series *''Adventure Time'' (2010–present) (TV-PG)[a] *''Regular Show'' (2010–present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V)[a] *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV) Current animated co-production series *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2012-present) (TV-PG)[a] Current acquired live-action series *''Incredible Crew'' (2012–present) (TV-PG) Current acquired animated series *''Johnny Test'' (2008–present) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''MAD'' (2010–present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V/TV-PG-L)[a] *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-Present) (TV-PG)[a] *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[b] *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011–present)[b] *''Scan2Go'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (2012–present) (TV-PG-V) *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Lego: Legends of Chima'' (2013–present) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova'' (2013–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013–present)[a] (TV-PG) Current reruns of former original series *''Ben 10'' (2005-2008; 2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] Current reruns of former European co-productions *''Hero: 108'' (2010–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] Current reruns of former acquired series *''Tom and Jerry'' (1992–present) (TV-G) *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' (2002–2006; 2009–present) (TV-Y7) *''Looney Tunes'' (1992–2004; 2009; 2011–present) (TV-G) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7)[b] *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (2012–2013) (TV-PG-V) Current Programs Airing on Cartoon Planet only *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996–2006; 2010–2011) (TV-G)[c] *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997–2006; 2009) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Cow and Chicken (1997–2006) (TV-Y7)[c]'' *''I Am Weasel'' (1997–2006) (TV-Y7)[c] *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998–2006; 2010-2011) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (1999–2013) (TV-Y7) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999–2012) (TV-Y7) *''Grim & Evil'' (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (2001–2005) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002–2008; 2010–2012) (TV-Y7) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2003–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004–2009) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005–2010; 2012) (TV-Y7) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005–2010) (TV-Y7) *''Chowder'' (2007–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008–2010; 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Robotomy'' (2010–2011) (TV-PG-V) Original animated series currently on hiatus *''The Problem Solverz'' (2011-present) (TV-PG) *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-present) (TV-PG) Acquired animated series currently on hiatus *''The Garfield Show'' (2009–present) (TV-Y7) *''Sidekick'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7-FV) Current programming blocks *''Adult Swim'' (2001–present) *''Toonami'' (1997–2008; 2012–present, airs as part of Adult Swim) *''Flicks'' (2008–present) *''DC Nation'' (2012–present) *''Cartoon Planet'' (1996-2000; 2012–present) Upcoming programming This is a list of upcoming programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show will premiere on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Upcoming original animated series *''I Heart Tuesdays'' (TBA) (TV-PG)[1] *''Steven Universe'' (Summer 2013) (TV-PG)[2] *''Uncle Grandpa'' (TBA 2013) (TV-PG)[2] *''Clarence'' (TBA 2013) (TV-PG) Upcoming pilots *''Mars Safari (TBA 2013) (TV-PG)[4][5] Upcoming acquired series *Beware the Batman'' (July 2013) (TV-PG-V)[6] *''Total Drama: All-Stars'' (Summer 2013) (TV-PG-D)[7] *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (TBA 2013) (TV-Y7-FV)[8][9] *''Grojband'' (June 10, 2013) (TV-Y7-FV)[10] Former programming This is a list of former programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Original series Former animated series *''The Moxy Show'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y7) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1994–2001) (TV-Y7/TV-PG/TV-14) *''What A Cartoon!'' (1995–2002) (TV-Y7/TV-G) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (1999–2004) (TV-G) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (2000–2004) (TV-Y7) *''Time Squad'' (2001–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003–2005) (TV-PG-V) *''Megas XLR'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006–2008) (TV-Y7) *''Class of 3000'' (2006–2008) (TV-Y7) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008–2013) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2008–2010) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Generator Rex'' (2010–2013) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010–2011) (TV-PG-V)[e] Former live-action/animated series *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) Former live-action series *''Bobb'e Says'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''BrainRush'' (2009) (TV-G) *''Destroy Build Destroy'' (2009–2012) (TV-PG) *''Dude, What Would Happen'' (2009–2012) *''The Othersiders'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Run It Back'' (2010–2011) (TV-G) *''Tower Prep'' (2010) (TV-PG-V) *''Level Up'' (2012-2013) (TV-PG-V) Former European co-productions *''Chop Socky Chooks'' (2008) (TV-Y7) *''Robotboy'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2002–2006) (TV-Y7) Acquired series Reruns of shows owned by Turner Entertainment Co and Warner Bros. *''2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Squirrel'' (TV-Y7) (1993–2001; 2011)[c] *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1994–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Acme Hour'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''The Addams Family: The Animated Series (1973)'' (TV-G) (1995–2005) *''The Addams Family: The Animated Series (1992)'' (TV-Y7) (1992–2000) *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y) *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1996–1998) (TV-Y7) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1993–2001) (TV-Y) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Animaniacs'' (TV-G) (1997–2001)[d] *''Aquaman'' (TV-G) (1994–2000) *''Arabian Knights'' (TV-G) (1992–2000) *''Astro Boy (1963 series)'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2007–2008) *''Atom Ant'' (TV-G) (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Banana Splits'' (1992–2000; 2008) (TV-Y) *''Barney Bear'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Batfink'' (1993–1997) (TV-G) *''Batman Beyond'' (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1997–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (1997–2001) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Battle of the Planets'' (1995–2000) (TV-G) *''Beetlejuice'' (1997–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Betty Boop'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Biskitts'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''Blinky Bill'' (1995–1998) *''The Bob Clampett Show'' (2000–2002) (TV-G) *''The Brady Kids'' (1995–1999) *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1992–1997) (TV-G) *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' (1999) (TV-Y7) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1992–1997) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1993–2005) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Capitol Critters'' (1993–1998) (TV-G) *''Casper and Friends'' (1992–2006) (TV-G) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1994–2000) (TV-Y) *''Cave Kids'' (1996) (TV-Y) *''CB Bears'' (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Centurions'' (1994–1996) (TV-Y7) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1993–1998) (TV-G) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Chilly Willy'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''The Chuck Jones Show'' (2000–2004) (TV-G) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Clue Club'' (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1997–2001) (TV-G) *''Devlin'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Dingbat'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1997–2000) (TV-G) *''Dinosaucers'' (1994–1997) (TV-G) *''Droopy'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1997–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Dragon's Lair'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Drak Pack'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1992–2004) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1996–1999) *''Fangface'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Fantastic Four'' (1992–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Fantastic Max'' (1993–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1994–1998) (TV-G) *''Felix the Cat'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Fish Police'' (TV-G) *''The Flintstones'' (TV-G) (1992–2004; 2012)[c] *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1994–2004) *''The Flintstones Comedy Show'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Fly Tales'' (1999) *''Freakazoid!'' (1997–2003) (TV-G) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1995–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Garfield and Friends'' (1995–1999) (USA) (TV-G) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''George of the Jungle (1967)'' (1992–1995) (TV-G) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1992–2000) (TV-G)'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Gumby'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y/TV-G) *''Halloween Is Grinch Night'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Happy Harmonies'' (1992–1994) *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Heathcliff'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Herculoids'' (1996–2000) (TV-G) *''The Hillbilly Bears'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Hokey Wolf'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *''The Hoober-Bloob Highway'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''The Impossibles'' (1992–2000) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y) *''Jabberjaw'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1993) *''The Jetsons'' (1992–2004; 2012) (TV-G) *''Jonny Quest'' (1993–1996)(TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Late Night, Black and White'' (1993–2004) (TV-G) *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1994–1997) (TV-Y) *''The Little Rascals'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''The Looney Tunes Show (2002)'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Loopy De Loop'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Lorax'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Marmaduke'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (1995–1997) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (1997–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' (1993–2000) *''Mister T'' (1993–1997) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1993–1996) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Mel-O-Toons'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Three Stooges'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (2001–2006) (TV-G) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1993–2008) (TV-Y7) *''The New Shmoo'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Ninja Robots'' (1994) (TV-Y7-FV) *''O Canada'' (1997–2002) *''Pac-Man'' (1993–2000) *''Paw Paws'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Peter Potamus'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Pingu'' (1992–?) (TV-Y) *''The Pink Panther Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–2000) (TV-Y) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Popeye'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Police Academy'' (1994–1998) (TV-Y) *''Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You?'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Pound Puppies'' (1994–1999) (TV-G) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1993–2007) (TV-G) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1999–2002) (TV-Y7) *''ReBoot'' (1999–2001) (TV-Y7) *''Richie Rich'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Rickety Rocket'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y) *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Road Rovers'' (1998–2000) *''Robotech'' (1998–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1992–1997) (TV-G) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1999–2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (1992–2009) (TV-G)[c] *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Screwy Squirrel'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Secret Squirrel'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''Sealab 2020'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Shazzan'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Shirt Tales'' (1995–1998) (TV-G) *''Silverhawks'' (1997–2000) (TV-G) *''Sky Commanders'' (1993–1997) *''The Skatebirds'' (1992–1997) (TV-G) *''Small World'' (1996–2001) (TV-Y) *''The Smurfs'' (1993–2004) (TV-G)[c] *''Snagglepuss'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Snorks'' (1992-2000) (TV-G) *''Space Ghost'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *''Space Kiddetes'' (1993–1998) *''Speed Buggy'' (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) *''Speed Racer'' (1992–2002) (TV-Y7) *''Super Chicken'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) *''Super Friends'' (1994–2002) (TV-Y7) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1995–1998) (TV-Y7) *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996–2003) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' (1994–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Tabaluga'' (1998) (TV-G) *''Taz-Mania'' (1992–1997; 1998–2003) (TV-G) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (1996–2002) (TV-Y) *''These Are the Days'' (1994–1997) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1997–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ThunderCats (1985)'' (1997–2000; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1999–2001) (TV-G) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1997–2002; 2005–2006) (TV-G)[c] *''Top Cat'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''ToonHeads'' (1992–2005) (TV-G) *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Underdog'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''Voltron'' (1997–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Wacky Races'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1993–2003) (TV-G) *''Wally Gator'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y) *''Waynehead'' (1997–2000; 2013) (TV-G) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1993–1997) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1992–1999) *''Wildfire (1986 TV series)'' (1995–1997) *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1997–1998) (TV-G) *''Yakky Doodle'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''Yogi's Gang'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1994–1999) (TV-G) *''Young Samson'' (1993–2000) Former acquired animated series *''6teen'' (2008–2011) (TV-PG-DV) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (2010) *''Astro Boy (2003)'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2003–2004) *''Atomic Betty'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2008) (TV-Y) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2011–2012) *''The Batman'' (2004–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2008–2011) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2010–2012) *''BeyWheelz'' (2012–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Big Bag'' (1996–1998) (TV-G) *''Blue Dragon'' (2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2002–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-D) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2009–2012) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Chaotic'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Chaotic: M'arillian Invasion'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Code Lyoko'' (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Cyborg 009'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''D.I.C.E.'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Ball'' (2001–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1998–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-DV) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Hunters'' (2006–2007) (TV-PG) *''Duel Masters'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2005-2007) (TV-Y) *''Gigantor'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Gormiti'' (2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''George of the Jungle'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''.hack//Roots'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hamtaro'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y/TV-G) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2009–2011) *''Idaten Jump'' (2006–2008) (TV-PG) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005–2006) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-L) *''Justice League'' (2001–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004–2006; 2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005–2010) (TV-Y)[c] *''The Land Before Time'' (TV series: 2007–2008; Films: 1998–2010) *''League of Super Evil'' (2009-2010) (TV-Y7) *''Max Steel'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mega Man Star Force'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''MetaJets'' (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002–2003) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-SV) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (2001)(TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008–2009) (TV-Y/TV-G) *''Mucha Lucha'' (2002–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Naruto'' (2005–2009) (TV-PG-DSV)[e] *''Outlaw Star'' (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''One Piece'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V)[e] *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002–2006) (TV-Y7) *''Pecola'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y) *''Pet Alien'' (2005) (TV-Y7) *''Pink Panther & Pals'' (2010) (TV-G/TV-Y7) *''Pokémon: Indigo League'' (2002–2004; 2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands'' (2002–2004; 2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: The Johto Journeys'' (2004–2005; 2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' (2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Master Quest'' (2005; 2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced'' (2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' (2004–2007; 2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' (2005–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) (aired on Toonami)[c] *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' (2007–2008; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension'' (2008–2009; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles'' (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors'' (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Black & White'' (2011–2012) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2006) (TV-PG) *''Princess Natasha'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''Rave Master'' (2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7)[f] *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-14-V) *''Sailor Moon'' (1998–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2003–2005) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Spliced!'' (2010) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008–2013) (TV-PG-V)[g] *''Static Shock'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV)[g] *''Stoked!'' (2009–2010) (TV-PG-D) *''Storm Hawks'' (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[g] *''Sunday Pants'' (2005) (TV-PG) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Team Galaxy'' (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Teen Titans'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2003–2010; 2012) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2012) (TV-PG-V)[e] *''Totally Spies!'' (2003–2007; 2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Total Drama Action'' (2009) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama Island'' (2008; 2010–2011; 2012) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' (2012) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama World Tour'' (2010–2011) (TV-PG-D) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Beast Wars'' (1998–1999) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Young Justice'' (2011–2013) (TV-PG-V)[c] *''YuYu Hakusho'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Zatch Bell!'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zixx'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zoids: Guardian Force'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) Former acquired live-action series *''10 Count'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''My Dad's a Pro'' (2010–2011) *''Re:Evolution of Sports'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Goosebumps'' (2007–2009) (TV-PG)[d] *''Hole in the Wall'' (2010–2013) (TV-G) *''Slamball'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Survive This'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Unnatural History'' (2010) (TV-PG-V) Former blocks aired on Cartoon Network *''Boomerang'' (2000–2004) *''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'' (1999–2003)* *''Cartoon Cartoons'' (1999-2003, 2005-2007) *''Cartoon Cartoon Weekend'' (1997; 1999-2000) *''Cartoon Network Block Party'' (2003–2004) *''Cartoon Network Gone MAD'' (2011) *''Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre'' (1997–2005) *''Cartoon Theatre'' (2004-2006) *''Cartoon Olio'' (2001–2002) *''CN Real'' (2009) *''The Dr. Seuss Festival Marathon'' (1995–2002) *''Fridays'' (2003–2007) *''Fried Dynamite'' (2007–2008) *''Funny For Your Face'' (2007–2008) *''Har Har Tharsdays'' (2008–2010) *''High Noon Toons'' (1994–1995) *''Hullabanew'' (2007) *''June Bugs'' (2000–2003; 2012) *''Last Bell'' (2003–2004) *''Lumpus and Slinkman's Cabin Fever'' (2005) *''Master Control'' (2007) *''Miguzi'' (2004–2007) *''Movie Madness'' (2006-2008) *''Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre'' (1992–1998) *''Primetime'' (2001-2004) *''Saturday Video Entertainment System'' (2003–2004) *''Scooby Alley'' (2004–2006) *''Summer Fridays'' (2003) *''Summer at Seven'' (2007) *''Super Chunk'' (1992–2001; 2009) *''Tickle U'' (2005–2007) *''Total Drama Tuesdays'' (2009) *''You Are Here'' (2008–2010) Former mini-series and specials *''Cartoon Network's Golden Betty Awards'' (1995) *''The Big Pick'' (2000) *''The Big Pick 2'' (2001) *''The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo'' (2002) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest'' (2002) *''Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments''(2003) *''Props'' (2007) *''Speak Up'' (2012) *''Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday'' (2012) Original movies Made-for-TV films *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' (December 10, 1999) (TV-G) *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (November 3, 2001) (TV-G) *''The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas'' (October 7, 2003) (TV-Y7) *''Party Wagon'' (February 27, 2004) (TV-G) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (August 11, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Class of 3000: Home'' (November 3, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (November 23, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Re-Animated'' (December 8, 2006) (TV-PG) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip'' (January 14, 2007) (TV-Y7) *''Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo?'' (February 18, 2007) (TV-Y7) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (March 30, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (July 6, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (August 10, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (November 21, 2007) (TV-PG-V) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' (January 21, 2008) (TV-Y7) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical'' (May 25, 2008) (TV-Y7) *''The Secret Saturdays: The Kur Stone'' (October 4, 2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (October 12, 2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination'' (November 27, 2008) (TV-PG; original airing, TV-Y7) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (November 8, 2009) (TV-Y7) *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (November 25, 2009) (TV-PG-V) *''Firebreather'' (November 24, 2010) (TV-PG-V) *''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (November 20, 2011) *''Level Up'' (November 23, 2011) (TV-PG-V) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (March 23, 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) Theatrical films *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (July 3, 2002) (theatrical: PG; television: TV-PG) *''Samurai Jack'' (TBA) Pilots See also: What a Cartoon!#List of shorts This is a list of pilots on Cartoon Network, along with the year the pilot premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Successful pilots *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Meet the Reaper'' (1999) (TV-Y7-FV)[h] *''Sheep in the Big City: In the Baa-ginning'' (2000) (TV-Y7)[h] *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (2000) (TV-Y7-FV)[h] *''Kids Next Door: No P in the OOL'' (2001) (TV-Y7)[i] *''LowBrow'' (2002) (TV-Y7)[j] *''Regular Show'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] Failed pilots *''Thrillseeker'' (1999) *''King Crab: Space Crustacean'' (1999) *''Foe Paws'' (2000)[h] *''Longhair and Doubledome: Good Wheel Hunting'' (2000)[h] *''Lost Cat'' (2000)[h] *''Lucky Lydia'' (2000)[h] *''Nikki'' (2000)[h] *''Prickles'' (2000)[h] *''Trevor!'' (2000)[h] *''Uncle Gus'' (2000)[h] *''Captain Sturdy'' (2001)[i] *''Ferret and Parrot'' (2001)[i] *''IMP, Inc.'' (2001)[i] *''A Kitty Bobo Show'' (2001) [i] *''Major Flake'' (2001)[i] *''My Freaky Family'' (2001)[i] *''Swaroop'' (2001)[i] *''Utica Cartoon'' (2001)[i] *''Yee Hah & Doo Dah'' (2001)[i] *''Bagboy!'' (2002)[j] *''Colin Versus the World'' (2002)[j] *''Commander Cork'' (2002)[j] *''Fungus Among Us'' (2002)[j] *''Jeffrey Cat'' (2002)[j] *''Longhair and Doubledome: Where There's Smoke, There's Bob'' (2002)[j] *''Maktar'' (2002)[j] *''Private Eye Princess'' (2002) (TV-Y7) *''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) (TV-MA-V) *''Plastic Man'' (2006) *''Welcome to Wackamo'' (2006) *''Zoot Rumpus'' (2006) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2007) *''What's Wrong with Ruth?'' (2007) *''Little Rikke'' (2008) *''Spang Ho!'' (2009) *''3 Dog Band'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Danger Planet'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Joey to the World'' (2010) (TV-14)[k] *''Le Door'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Maruined'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Meddlen Meddows'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Spleenstab'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Stockboys of The Apocalypse'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny and Khan'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''The Borneos'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''YES'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] Category:Lists of Cartoon Network television series Category:Lists